dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quillchild (3.5e Race)
=Quillchildren= Personality Quillchildren tend to concentrate on matters of survival before anything else, as living in the desert is harsh. Work before play is a good way to look at it. They also value the family unit over the town unit, with friends filling a niche between the two. They aren't as hard to impress as dwarves, and they are also not as grudge-holding as elves can be. Physical Description Quillchildren stand slightly taller than humans, and don't weigh as much as the average human, and tend to age slower than humans do. Their skin is similar to human skin, but is slightly scaly in nature, but their reptilian nature becomes obvious when you look at the hair of a quillchild. The hair of a quillchild isn't actually hair, but groups of hardened cells that they can fire at a short range. Normally, these 'quills' would just be slightly painful, but due to a poison that the quillchildren produce within their body, the 'quills' carry a quick-acting neurotoxin used for paralyzing prey. Relations Quillchildren generally get along with most races, usually keeping to themselves, but not shunning outsiders. The biggest reason that the quillchildren are in contact with other races is the import of salt and the export of gold. Quillchildren value salt due to it's uses for a desert civilization. Alignment Quillchildren vary in alignment as much as humans do, from those who don't have a good fiber in their body to those that have to be paragons of justice and kindness. Lands Summary::Quillchildren are a desert race, having evolved there from human stock. If removed from their homelands, they like to dwell in dry areas with little to no rainfall. If forced to live in moist, wet areas, they are miserable and attempt to leave these areas as soon as they possibly can. Religion Quillchildren are shamanistic in nature, their culture being led by shamans that communicate with the spirits of the desert. If the quillchildren are not within their home deserts, they tend to follow the gods of the area that they live in. Language Quillchildren primarily speak Common, though a few learn Terran and Auran to communicate with the spirits and elements of the deserts that they tend to dwell in. Names Quillchildren choose their own names when they reach adulthood, and are encouraged to pick a name that resonates with their nature. Racial Traits * , , : Quillchildren are quite nimble and resilient, but are not very physically strong. * Quillchildren suffer a -2 to all social skills when interacting with different races. These penalties vanish when interacting with other quillchildren. * ( ) * * Quillchild base land speed is 30 feet. * Quillchild burrow speed is 10 feet. The quillchild may choose to move at 5 feet to leave a useable tunnel. * Quill Shower (Ex): Every 1d4 rounds, a quillchild can fire a spray of tiny needles from his body at a target within 30 feet as a ranged attack. These needles deal no damage themselves, but deliver a quick acting paralytic toxin. The target must make a Fortitude Save DC 10 + 1/2 quillchild's level + Constitution modifier or become stunned for 1 round. The max range of these needles is 30 feet. The poison quickly becomes inert. Spines that are fired lose their poison after 1 round. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Auran, Dwarven, Terran, Undercommon. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race